Electronic devices often include several cameras to collect infrared (IR) data according to various biometric systems. As used herein, biometric refers to metrics related to human characteristics. These metrics may include, but are not limited to, facial features, patterns of the human iris, and eye gaze tracking. An electronic device may include a facial recognition IR system, an iris recognition IR system, and an eye gaze tracking IR system. Each of these IR based systems may have separate and distinct hardware. Additionally, each IR system may be located on the top side of the electronic device, where numerous antennas, sensors, other cameras, and speakers are located. Physical space at the front of the electronic device may be valuable and limited.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.